Raven DiNozzo
by kwlkat
Summary: What would happen if Tony had a little s ister no one knew about...
1. Every Morning

**Raven Dinozzo**

**Okay so this is basically what if Tony had a sister? This is mainly her point of view but there might be a bit of Ziva or Gibbs or Tony in there.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS Tiva would be together **

Chapter 1: Every Morning

Ravens POV

Raven woke up at 4AM as usual, this was normal because her big brothers girlfriends normally tried to sneak out around then. Tried and failed of course because Raven was always waiting for them. She peeked into the master bedroom to see two sleeping bodies still. There was her brother, looking ruffled and very sweaty (she shuddered at the thought of how he got that way), and next to him was a tan girl with curly wild brown hair and a skinny body. Raven couldn't see her face. Then the woman moved! She was awake! She untangled herself from Raven's brothers embrace and stretched. Just seeing this routine Raven could deduce a lot about this girl. She looked about 26, only 8 years older than Raven. She knew she should be shocked but nowadays this was standard age. From what she had heard last night Raven knew the girl was foreign, from the Middle East definitely, Pakistan or Israel maybe. The girl was Jewish, that was clear from her Magen David necklace. Raven didn't even need to re-examine the nameless woman's face to know she would be devastatingly stunning, the lady had light accent that had been proved as her shrieks had filled the apartment last night. A small grin appeared on Ravens upon red lips as she pondered on whether the latest conquest of her brothers had any clue Raven was in the next room. It wasn't that she enjoyed listening to the many women in her brother's bed, but she lived with him so it was inevitable. But the lady was still stood in front of the bed! _Trying to pull herself together I guess, better start breakfast for when the king of the slobs wakes up._ Raven was still putting on her tracksuit when the new girl left. A small snicker slipped through her teeth. "What a weird girl." Raven mused.

"Urgh" A low moan came from her brother's room.

"Get up you have got to go to work today"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal, you were too busy hooking up to go shopping"

"Shopping's a girl's job."

"Get me a credit card"

"No"

By the time this merry exchange was over it was time for her brother to go to work. "Bye Raven, stay safe"

Raven grinned and put her brother's cap on his head, "See you later, very special agent Anthony Dinozzo."

**Please review because it motivates me **


	2. The Worst Memories

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Thank you to 'The Killer Vegan' for the advice so this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, well Raven is…**

Chapter 2: The Worst Memories 

Ravens POV

The door swung closed and that was Tony gone for the day. Raven hated to think about what he was doing, ever since Anthony DiNozzo Senior ( she refused to think of that man as 'Dad') had disowned her and divorced her mother, her half-brother was all she had left. Her mother had been divorced and turned to drugs.

Raven took a shower every morning before heading to school. She was a creature of habit; it came naturally after her upbringing, or at least 6 years of it. Raven shook the bad thoughts from her head reminding herself that she was safe where she was and Tony would protect her. She went into her en-suite (at the age of 18 she needed her own bathroom sharing with her brother would be weird) and let the hot water blast down on her. Scars stood out on her ivory skin. Everything from little scratches to a 5cm long line running up her back. All of these could be covered with a bit of makeup but just looking at them hurt her.

Climbing out of the shower she examined her body in a mirror. Long skinny arms, legs that went on forever, perfect white skin and a face only seen in paintings by the old masters. To top it all off she had silk like black hair and piercing green eyes, this girl was the type who was envied by all and with a brain as well! All the boys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. But if they knew her secrets, saw her scars or were told of what she had done they would be thoroughly repulsed. She was nowhere near perfect and she knew it.

Sighing Raven dressed in the uniform she hated yet adored at the same time loved, her cheerleading outfit. Yes this kid was head cheerleader! But she hated every minute of it. The only reason she had to exercise and was so skinny and had captivating looks to go with a brain to rival her teachers was because of Project Celeste. The torturous years of hell caused her to forever need to exercise to burn of the fight ready instincts. Her genius from torture until she learnt and surgery for her looks.

Raven DiNozzo was a weapon of mass destruction, and no one had asked her first.

**Okay next I think we will go to the office and see how Tony's doing. Raven is fun to write but this is NCIS so I gotta put them in somewhere now don't I. Review, Gibbs wants you to… **


	3. Another Day At The Office

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Thanks to DS2010 for being the first one to read and review chapter 2, it really made my day!**

**Disclaimer: ….**

Chapter 3: Another Day at the Office

Tony's POV

He hated leaving Raven like that; after all she had an hour before school when she was totally vulnerable. They might come for her and he'd never see her again. But he had to push 'Scars' as he had nicknamed her out of his mind. Work. Ziva would be there…

When he arrived at the NCIS HQ and sat at his desk he relaxed. _Don't worry Tony_, he reminded himself,_ after all that girls been through she can take care of herself. Right?_

'Is there something wrong Tony' asked Ziva who had her eyebrows bunched together curiously.

'No, not at all Ziva why would you say that.'

'Because you have been staring at me for 15 minutes and it is getting rather annoying!'

'Sorry I was busy.'

'Well you could have fooled me' called Gibbs from across the squad room.' Get moving Dinozzo, Abby wants to see you.'

And with that Tony scampered out the room to the elevator and with a 'ding' he was gone.

Zivas POV

As Tony left his phone rang, with a nod from Gibbs she scurried over to his desk and answered,' Anthony DiNozzo's phone.'

'Hi, um look there is a girl down her in a cheerleader's uniform demanding to see Tony.'

'Who is she?'

'According to her ID an 18 year old girl called Raven DiNozzo.'

Ziva dropped the phone but quickly regained her composure,' Send her up please'

'Who was that Ziva?'

'Security, there is an 18 year old girl down there claiming to be called Raven DiNozzo'

'WHAT?'

Ravens POV

Here she was in Tony's office. If she wasn't in dire need of his help, she would be thrilled. After all, he had banned her from coming there unless it was an emergency. As the elevator door opened she heard a buzz of chattering co-workers, but snippets of their conversations got her on edge medicine and extensive treatment brought back bad memories. Once she had performed a cursory scan of the room (establishing exits in a foreign space was something programed into her) her eyes caught onto a familiar face. It was the girl from earlier! Sitting at a desk, working! Tony's latest hook-up was a co-worker?

Raven proceeded into the office glancing around for Tony. He wasn't there! But the girl from this morning was coming over to her. She felt a surge of discomfort, this woman was truly beautiful and made Raven feel small and insignificant. 'Hello? Are you Raven?' asked a soft accent. She looked concerned. But before Raven had a chance to answer another, far more familiar voice yelled across the room. 'RAVEN? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'

It was Tony…


	4. My Sister

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Ok I very very sowy I forget to post yesterday the gods have punished me…**

**Thanks to Bookworm1756 who probably didn't read any of these but it was their birthday yesterday so I felt needed a little message, if you like Percy Jackson read their fan-fic its GREAT **

**Also to, CALLEN37, DS2010, EvE79 and The Killer Vegan for reviewing my story, I could also list about 50 more names cause I connected this to my email account and I have about 50 unread emails about my story but I want to get on with writing this!**

**Okay one more thing, this chapter is gonna be short cos I wanna try writing in first person, tell me if you like it **

**Zivas POV**

As I settled back into my chair to watch the elevator my mind raced, Raven DiNozzo, it's a strange name. Tony is rather common in America. If she is only 18 she must be a step-sister because Tony told me his mother died when he was 8. "DING" I looked back at the elevator just in time to see one girl to step timidly out. She didn't move. I was confused till I saw what she was doing. Ha! Her eyes were doing a sweep of the room, establishing exits and doing a headcount. This kid could have came straight from Mossad! Once she looked satisfied she straightened up and changed her expression from nervous to cocky. Why this girl looked just like Tony. Not in her appearance but in her manner and attitude!

I stepped up and examined her face more closely. Everything about this girl was perfect and so different from Tony, everything but her emerald eyes. As I got a better look at her I could see fear hidden in her face. You would have to know where to look to see it though. It was concealed within her eyes. I spoke: "Hello? Are you Raven?" I instantly regretted distracting her as it meant I couldn't look for more emotions in her face as it became a mask of confidence while she opened her mouth "RAVEN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" It was Tony.

Ravens POV

Before I could see anything he had grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the kind woman. "Raven you shouldn't be here," Tony hissed, "This is my work, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" how did you get up here? Do you realise how much trouble you can get me in being here?" The litany of questions spilled out of Tony's mouth before I could answer. "DiNozzo are you gonna stay there all day or are you gonna introduce us to you 'friend'?" asked a man with crystal blue eyes and hair I can only describe as silver. Tony swallowed and turned his back to me. "Gibbs this is Raven DiNozzo my little sister."

**Okay let's make a deal, as soon as I get 5 more reviews I will post 2 new chapters each with at least 600 words, explaining project Celeste among other things, could you also tell me your cues for writers block, deal?**

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own NCIS can you help make a little English girls dreams come true? **


	5. EvE79

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Okay you guys got back to me real fast after my last chapter so it's shoutout time! Okay there are really a lot of people that should be thanked but there is someone who has spent time pm-ing me to help, EvE79. She is a complete and total star so this chapter is gonna be named after her too.**

**Chapter 5: EvE79**

**Ravens POV**

Everything happened so fast after Tony introduced me. The kind lady, who I now know to be Ziva, took me down to see a young woman of the Goth persuasion who introduced herself to me as Abby and tried to hug me. Sadly as I wasn't used to people who I had just met hugging me, I immediately performed an evasive manoeuvre that finished with her lying on the floor.

Ziva helped her up and I stood back to take a good look at Abby. She looked at me with a hint of sadness. She was wearing a short netted black tutu, high leather platform boots and a studded dog collar. She was extremely pretty and suddenly chills ran down my spine, she reminded me of HER…

Ziva was clearly upset by my violent outburst against Abby. "Come Raven we should go see Ducky now. Before you can meet the director you need to speak with him." Her lips were pressed tightly together and I knew I had done something bad. I flinched waiting for the pain searing and hot, that I associated with punishment. This did not go un-noticed by Abby and Ziva, and her voice softened with concern "Raven, what is wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine ma'am" I replied fighting the fear in my voice. Her face stiffened again once I called her ma'am, "Call me Ziva, not ma'am." Was her only comment, she led me to the elevator.

The downstairs room we arrived to was cold; there were no obvious exits in sight other than the door we came through. I sighed, enclosed spaces were by no stretch of imagination my specialty and I hated them.

A short, older man in a bow tie smiled at the sight of Ziva, who, I made a mental note to call her ma'am whenever I got the chance. Then his face became inquisitive at the sight of me. "Hello Ziva my dear, who is this beautiful young lady?" Rather than letting her talk for me I intervened.

"My name is Raven; it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is all mine my dear child, and please call me Ducky."

"Ducky? Well you know what they say: birds of a feather…"

"Flock together!" Ducky laughed and I could sense that the old DiNozzo charm had worked; I had him around my little finger.

I could see Ziva's displeasure at the outcome of our convocation. Oh well, she would have to suck it up.

"Ducky, I need you to perform a basic medical exam on Raven. She came to Tony for help; she claims to have been found by the project whatever that may be."

"Of course my dear, Raven if you will take a seat, we'll get this done."

After Ducky had finished the examination, in which he regaled us with a story about a man he knew who fell in love with a bird, Ziva led me up to director Vance's office where he had chosen to meet me.

"Hello Miss DiNozzo."

"Hello director Vance, and please call me Raven."

"So Raven, why are you here? "

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"I assume you are familiar with something called project Celeste?"

Vance sucked in his breath. "I will take that as a yes. If you know about the operation you should have limited knowledge about Subgroup Eden. This may come as a surprise to you but 2 years ago there was a runaway. Someone escaped and they covered it up. That someone was second in command and the most powerful member of the operation, scared and lethal. I am that runaway, so let me introduce myself, hello director Vance I am Raven Cosmos version 81, head of the army, and I need your help."

**Okay I promise I will go into more detail next but this was an amazing cliffhanger, I had to use it.**

**REVIEW OR MY MINOINS WILL KILL ME AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE END OF THE STORY!**


	6. Explainatoins

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Okay guys we are back, for those of you who read my last chapter I am honoured by the attention. And today's chapter goes' to…. EvE79. I know she got the last one to but she sat and took the time to PM me and even watched an episode ahead of time even though it was filed with spoilers just to help me**

**Explanations**

**Ravens POV**

My words had the desired effect on Vance; he hadn't moved in a minute and was staring at me incredulously. "I don't believe you." Were his first words, I sighed. "Director if I have to I will fight your best agents and prove myself with a genetic test just please help me." My words hung in the air as I begged, hating myself for my weakness. If she could see me now she would kill me on the spot. "Prove your claim and then I will help you." I rolled my eyes but knew that I had no choice. "Fine, what first."

The day passed without a hitch, for me. First I went back to Abby's lab, accompanied by 3 armed agents much to my amusement. She took a blood sample and sent me off. Then we headed to the unarmed combat training, I fought the instructor and 2 of the directors bodyguards. I had floored all of them when to my immense joy, Ziva stepped up. "Ma'am?"

"I am a Mossad assassin, who better for you to fight against." She smirked slyly. A low growl escaped my throat and for once I loved the sound, a real fight! I hadn't had one in ages! "Don't hold back, I know I won't." I lunged.

It was over rather quickly; in fact I wondered if she went easy on me. Then I looked into her furious eyes and knew she had given it her all. Despite that she was panting on the floor while I stood over her smirking slightly. "Perhaps you need to train more ma'am, your skill are getting weak." A chuckle went round the gym and I knew she was the best fighter NCIS could offer me. "Shall we move on?" Round one to Raven.

Next we headed to the shooting range, this would be over quickly, I could sense it. They handed me a sig and told me to shoot. I would be against Ziva, the best shot in the building, if her performance in hand to hand combat was anything to go by we would not need to stay longer than 5 minutes.

After we shot our targets were sent over, Ziva's was good, 4 out of 5 kill shots. Mine was another story. 5 kill shots; 4 to the heart and 1 to the head. Ziva's mouth fell open. "It's an IQ test next right?" I asked as innocently as I could manage. She just glared. Raven 2 Ziva 0.

1 hour to complete a 150 question test, I was done in 10 minutes. We had done this test in the Facility. With a photographic memory I was certain they were all right. Tony arrived to take me for lunch while they marked my test.

"You've been showing off again."

"Tony! How dare you accuse me of that?"

"Scars we both know you were." I winced at my nickname.

"What makes you think that?"

"You beat 4 people, including a trained assassin in hand to hand combat. Outshot the best shot in the agency and probably aced that test. And you did all this in less than 2 hours!"

"Tony you know I wouldn't do that unless I was trying to prove to Vance I am who I say!"

"Yes I do, but do you have to be so dam invincible when you're doing it?"

"Goddamit Tony, just admit it! You wouldn't be this pissed if I hadn't beat you're goddam girlfriend!" I stormed off.

"Raven! Raven wait!" Tony yelled at me but I was too annoyed to even turn around. Why did he take her side? I was his sister and she was just another hook-up!

Vance called me into his office finally and I felt a mixture of emotions and my lunch come up to my throat. I needed his help but would he give it? "Raven please sit. I have the results of Miss Scutio's tests and your physical evaluation."

"What's the verdict doc?"

"You're pregnant." He joked dryly without a smile. "Now explain how on earth I am talking to an escapee of the most high profile CIA opp there is."

"It's a long story sir, and one I want to explain to all of you."

I was lead to MTAC where Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Vance were sat waiting for me to brief them. I sent everyone else out of the room so I only had my selected audience; picking up the remote I took a deep breath, it was showtime…


	7. Project Celeste

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Okay this chapter is MINE ALL MINE because I can't be bothered to wait for reviews. **

**Chapter 7: Project Celeste**

**Ravens POV**

I clicked the remote and took yet another breath.

"Project Celeste, a top secret CIA operation to create the perfect soldiers. Weapons in the form of young adults ready to fight. The official story is that the people they have volunteered for the process, this is a lie. We are taken at the age of 10, when we are getting ready to begin becoming a teenager. This is the perfect time. Families sell their children to the agency for $100,000 and complete privacy. The process involves extensive surgery ending with a child at the age of 11, if they survive, named after the first of them."

"What do you mean by the first of them?" Inquired McGee.

"Most of the victims of the process will not survive; I am version 81 of Raven. We each have a purpose; Raven's is to lead the army of these super soldiers, always female and always deadly is the only guidelines for my template. They have most likely replaced me by now. I have hacked into the CIA to find out more about the Project."

I watched as images flew onto the screen, there were 6 folders on the subject of subgroup Eden. One was a list of names and purposes, I ignored that, it wasn't necessary at the moment. The next was an explanation of what Subgroup Eden was, and underneath those was the things I was looking for; a folder for each of the 4 leaders, Eve 79, Adam 53, Cobalt 90 my best friend and co-leader of the army and finally me, Raven 81. I gasped.

"Raven? What is it, are you okay?" Tony's voice met my ear.

"Look, at my file, they haven't replaced me!"

"That's great for you but why is that a big deal?" Ziva asked.

"Because if one of us dies we have a replacement waiting to be activated, I've been gone for 2 years; they have to have replaced me by now unless… NO NO NO they can't have! I only came because of my chip flashing but I thought it was a coincidence. They can't have found me they just can't!" unable to breath I began to run away. I needed some time to myself, to hide, to run, so they couldn't find us…

Tony's POV

"DiNozzo what does she mean by her chip flashing?" Gibbs asked me. I cast my thoughts back to one night after we had just met; she was trying to cut something out her arm. "DINOZZO ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry boss. She told me once that in her part of the project they chipped the victims of the project so that the CIA could always find them. If the chip flashed red there was someone of equal status close by, the chips could also be used to track anyone with one in their arm. If her chip flashed it means one of the other 3 leaders is within a mile radius. This is bad."

"Who are the other leaders?" Ziva touched my arm sympathy filling her eyes.

"Their names are there," I pointed at the screen "Eve, Adam and Cobalt. From what little I know about the project I think Adam, Eve, Cobalt and Raven were the most powerful and perfect subjects of the surgery and were mission commanders. If the CIA wanted someone to take a dirt nap they would send a team lead by one of those 4 to actually perform the hit."

Vance flinched. "Agent DiNozzo no matter what the CIA do you cannot speak as loosely as that if you value your job." I rolled my eyes internally and said. "Why is it that director whenever the CIA get involved we are always left out of the loop? This is my little sister and she needs our help. The people she grew up with are lethal and most likely have orders to capture her! Now you can sit at your little desk and ignore her but I WON'T!"


	8. Skating

**Raven DiNozzo**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who even though he doesn't read much, sat and read what I wrote so far!**

**Chapter 8: Skating**

**Ravens POV**

I ran out of NCIS at speeds I hadn't tried to reach in years, even though I was horrified my body loved the release. I let myself go into auto pilot as I left the building, our apartment was a 15 minute drive from NCIS; in this traffic I could run there faster than that! Normally I tried to blend in, but today that was the last thing on my mind. I just ran.

When I arrived at our apartment the first thing I did was get changed. Where I was going my cheerleading uniform would stick out like a fart in church. Oh god did I really think that? I had clearly been spending too much time with Tony! My room was my sanctuary and unnaturally tidy, force of habit and all.

I grabbed my bag and rushed out the building again heading for the one place I could relax. No one would judge me where I was going.

**Tony's POV**

Ziva, Gibbs and I rushed out the building when we heard my sister had done so. "DiNozzo where will your sister have gone?" Gibbs barked in my ear.

"Tony?" Pleaded a softer voice, Ziva's. "We have to find her."

"Um our apartment or the park or the gym. There's about 50 different places we could find; her but she was wearing her cheerleading uniform so she would have to get changed." I blurted out as fast as I could.

"Well come one bonehead. Ziva you drive."

"Are you sure about that boss? I mean sure I'm worried about my sister to but I would love to get to her ALIVE!"

"Did that sound like a question DiNozzo?"

"No Boss. Sorry Boss."

We arrived at the apartment in speeds that have NEVER been legal and NEVER will be; bur I wasn't worried about that. Once we were in, which took a lot of fumbling on my part and a Gibbs glare that brought the phrase if looks could kill to my mind. I snickered. "What's so funny DiNozzo?"

"Sorry Boss but ya know, if looks could kill…"

"I'd be a fricking serial killer!" Gibbs finished abruptly. We headed straight to Raven's room and stopped abruptly. I hadn't been in my little sister's room for a while. After all at 18 she defiantly needed her privacy. It was tidier than any room in the apartment of course; but that was what shocked me, it was filled with filing cabinets. All filled to the brim with folders. Her bed was stowed away in a corner and her wardrobe was open.

We set to work silently searching for a clue to where Raven had ran to. I went through her bags; she was overly athletic so my hope was that she had gone off with some special gear. Ziva went through her wardrobe and immediately called me over.

"Have you found something?"

"No Tony, but I thought you could help, either her wardrobe is very sparse of she has barely any clothes."

"It's the latter Ziva. I just give her money for clothes and she comes home with none. She has her cheerleading uniform for school, one set of PJs, two sets of black combats and black camisoles; she has her jogging gear which she also uses to workout, her dance leotard…"

"What kind of dance does she do? Ziva interrupted.

"Latin and Ballroom, those are her shoes. She also has her two skating dresses, both black of course, and her ice skates… Boss!" I yelled excitedly.

"What DiNozzo?"

"I know where Raven is, Adorn Ice Rink! Her skates are gone!"

"We have more important things to worry about now DiNozzo; these cabinets are filled with dossiers on all high profile foreign diplomats that have entered this country for the last five years!"

"I have compiled dossiers like this before," Ziva interjected "they are used to study a target before assassination…"

**I'm so sorry** **I haven't updated in a while, naughty Kwlkat, I will do better. Reviews would be much appreciated, I would like to try and have a vote. Where would YOU like to see this story go? Yes YOU sitting or standing somewhere reading this! Just press the review but to give me you're thoughts.**


	9. Cobalt

**Raven DiNozzo**

**Okays I is vewy vewy sowy. My internet has been broke so I haven't been to update ANY of my stories. ;( This is the last chapter of Raven DiNozzo, but don't worry I have already started a sequel called 'Raven DiNozzo: Captured'. I will upload that as soon as possible. With regards to 'Mikomi Reibun Ushin' that's another one that chapter 2 will be updated ASAP, and 'I Almost Do' was a one shot so if you liked it I will do a series of song fics. Let me know…**

**Chapter 9: Cobalt… **

**Ravens POV**

With my best guess Tony had arrived at our apartment by now and probably been in my room, so I had about 2 hours before they got here. I had ruined the car they had outside; waiting for them had cost me 15 minutes but after they finish going through my files I will be long gone.

I had hid my ice skates to trick them, but I don't regret it. This is for Tony's safety, he might not see it like that but I know I'm right, I always am. I was in an alley now; I didn't know where but still I stayed, if I didn't know where I was there was very little chance I had been here before; therefore Tony has no reason to look for me here.

The walls were tall and overbearing, the alley full of mould and the floor wet with months of rain, in layman's terms a dump. It was perfect. I didn't plan to stay there for long, just long enough to figure out what to do. The letter I had written was on its way, and I had a little money enough to get me out of the state.

With these ideal conditions my shock was immense and understandable when a loud thunk came from the mouth of the alleyway. Three thunks. When I turned my mouth fell open. There were three people opposite me but my eyes only registered one. One face. Cobalt's face…

**McGee's POV**

After Tony had left I had ran over to the computer in MTAC, of course I did, the information on the single USB could be revolutionary. The first file I opened was a summary of Subgroup Eden, basically sugar-coating the fact that they were training teenagers to be assassins on steroids. The second held little interest right now, but I held little doubt that a list of every victim would come in handy sometime soon. The folders on the four leaders were a gold-mine! I called Abby, Ducky and Palmer over and assigned them each one of the four to read up on. Abby took Eve, Ducky requested Cobalt, leaving Palmer with Adam as there was no way on this earth I was giving up the file on Raven. Tony would never forgive me.

Raven Cosmos:

Psychological Profile:

Strengths: resilient, witty, charming, negotiator, devious.

Weaknesses: compassion, love, kindness, caring.

Physical Profile:

Strengths: strong, lithe, agile, and powerful

Weakness in her wish to resolve without killing.

Overall very strong and excels at fighting, but shows less bloodlust than most. Never failed a job until Operation Wormwood.

I finished the rest of the report quickly, knowing that he had found the important information; I called the others into a campfire and asked them to share what they had found.

"Abby what have you found?"

"This Eve seems like a psychopath, strong no love or compassion and shows aptitude for torture." Abby held up a picture of the most perfect Barbie doll imitator I had ever seen. Long straight blonde hair and ice blue eyes. High cheekbones and perfect skin were her main beauties. She was the exact opposite of Raven; Eve's tan was like honey next to Raven's albino complexion. She was sexy while Raven was beautiful. She was the type of girl you saw on a catwalk and Raven was the type of girl you saw dancing in music videos.

"Palmer?"

"Adam is a male version of Eve, but he likes to cause slow and painful deaths by the doctor's account." Palmer was turning an unhealthy shade of green so I moved to Ducky.

"Ducky, Cobalt."

"Ah yes, this young man is a sadist. I can hardly imagine the pain these poor children were put through but it seems to have warped their minds. Cobalt is dangerous and deranged, there's no telling how much damage he could do…"

**Ravens POV **

A million scenarios from my past flew into my mind. We had just met at the age of 12, I was shy and he took my hand and muttered something in my ear. I was 13 and we were sniping a Nazi war criminals son, I had shifted my hair over my shoulder to distract him so I could take the shot. We were 14 and dancing undercover at a ball, we spun and dipped as I drove a blade into a fugitive's chest when bumping into him. 15, laughing at a begging man who had killed many people, Eve was making him pay. 16, running from the screams of hundreds of innocent people, I don't even know why.

I snapped back to the present in less than a second.

"Hello Raven."

"Cobalt?"

"Aw you recognise me, I'm touched."

"Don't be, I see you as a nightmare at least once a week."

"Oh Raven you always say the nicest things."

"Why are you here Cobalt?"

"To save my best friend." He gave me a sick grin, and gestured to the two weak figures lying on the floor, only one of them was breathing!

"Cobalt please tell me you didn't."

"Come on Raven; don't tell me you don't like my present for you. Don't say you don't feel the need to kill." He faked a pout and I only just didn't punch him. He was right. We had a gene called the vampire gene implanted in our DNA. I was always cautious in fights to not trigger it. The feeling wasn't just an urge, it was a need. A need to kill someone. I was ashamed of the feeling but I couldn't hold back a guttural growl when I saw his 'present'. A young boy, just our age, innocent. And next to him, a dead girl, just lying there, broken. My growl wasn't directed towards them, but to Cobalt.

"How could you do this?" My hands balled into fists.

"You know exactly how Raven. Oh do lose that expression Raven; it makes you look sixteen again."

"Go fall off a cliff."

"Ah Raven, you haven't changed at all. Still begging to be punched."

"And you haven't changed either, still practically asking me to rip your throat out."

"And there it is, the bloodthirsty Raven we all know and love."

"What do you want?"

"For you to come back to us Raven. We missed you."

"Of course you did…"

I was stalling for time, desperately trying to see an escape route in this dire situation. Nothing came to me. And that's when it all went black as I collapsed.

**Dun Dun Dun…**


End file.
